1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports devices and more particularly to an archery device which facilitates pulling archery arrowheads from buried positions in trees and the like.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been constructed for the purpose of pulling arrowheads from buried positions. Broadheads which are used for hunting purposes are very expensive and frequently become lodged in tree trunks and the like when the archer misses with his shot at the game. It becomes necessary to extract the broadhead from its buried position, hopefully without damage to the broadhead. Also when field shooting a field point is used on the arrow. Such field points often become lodged in trees and the like when the targets are missed. The arrow in both instances can be detached from the field point or broadhead and saved, but special effort is needed to retrieve the broadhead or field point.
One prior art field point and broadhead puller is T-shaped but difficult to use without torquing and damaging the broadhead or field point during its extraction. The same is true of a combination bow stabilizer- arrowhead puller. Less popular is a piston-type percussive puller which hammers the arrowhead out of its buried position, also with danger of damage to the arrowhead. Another such device is constructed of a plurality of molded plastic parts which must be carried separately and assembled at the point of use. There is inconvenience with this device, danger of losing its parts and considerable time needed for assembling the device in order to use it.
There remains a need for a simple, durable, easy to use, efficient and rapid puller which does not damage the arrowhead, even those buried at an acute angle in a tree or the like. Such device should be equally efficient with broadheads and with field points and other arrowheads.